


he didn't care enough.

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anxiety, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: one cares too much,one cares too little.Cute lil fic inspired by a post on twitter :}
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	he didn't care enough.

**Author's Note:**

> User @ sapnapkittenss made a post on twitter saying,
> 
> "george doesn’t care  
> and dream cares too much"
> 
> So I made this lil thing based on that
> 
> Any real events are coincidental :]
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy, my phobias!

ㅤ"George, just say that you love me!" Dream kept persisting with the older. He sounded very desperate to try and get any affection out of the other.

ㅤHe sighed. "Dream, I said it once before, I don't have to say it again." George giggled out. "Replay the clip or something!" He laughed. Dream let out an exasperated sigh.

ㅤ"But it's better when you say it in real time." He pouted. God, isn't this man 20? He acts like an overgrown toddler. 

ㅤ"Are you saying you don't love me?" The man kept going on, letting out the occasional pouty voice or whine. George doesn't know how much longer he could put up with this.

ㅤThe older turned their mic off. "Dream you really have to put a notch down on the jokes about us, it's getting slightly out of hand." George laughed, but it didn't sound that genuine. Or was it? Dream couldn't tell.

ㅤThe issue with what George said was that, Dream wasn't joking. For the longest time has he felt genuine love with George. It was painful to hear and see, for half the time everyone thought of his emotions as a joke. 

ㅤ"Oh sorry, I'll keep them lower then!" Dream responded in a slight sing-song voice. How much more did it have to take that George finally realized Dream cared? Dream cared so much, a little too much about the other.

ㅤGeorge?

ㅤHe didn't care enough.


End file.
